


Want

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lorne/Zelenka-flavored coda to "The Game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Artword Challenge #16: Color](http://community.livejournal.com/artword/tag/016+-+colors); it was originally posted March 8, 2009. I suggested red, blue and purple (for determination, intuition and passion, respectively), and let my partner run with it.... I was pleased as punch when the art came back, and it was based on _The Game_, because this is an episode tag, of sorts, for that very episode! So, thank you very much, mella68, for your extreme patience, and for the fantastic art!
> 
> The art can be found here: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/LorneZelenka1.jpg
> 
> For in-text translations of the Czech, just hover over the words, and voila! Instant English!

They're not done, not by a long shot. When Radek shuts down the computers and steps out of the room, Evan grasps his arm, and marches him to the nearest supply closet.

"What are you doing, Major?"

"I want to know what that was about back there."

Radek rolls his eyes. "It was about you trying to cheat me."

"There was no cheating, and you know it." As he speaks, Evan advances, forcing Radek to walk backwards, until he's against a wall. Evan presses his hand against the wall next to Radek's head, and leans in. "What's really going on here, Doc?"

"I... I'm not sure what you mean."

"That was not about some game, Doc, and you know it."

Radek tips his chin up, and swallows audibly before he says, "Why don't you tell me what it is about, then, Major?"

"Don't tell me you can't feel it when we're together, _Radek_. There's this... thing between us."

Now Radek tries to look away, but Lorne grasps his chin, and forces him to meet his eyes. Lorne stares at him for a long moment before his gaze flickers down to Radek's mouth. "I know what I want, Doc, and I'm pretty sure it's what you want too, but you gotta give me a sign here."

Evan waits, watching as emotions chase across Radek's face -- fear and disbelief and hope and happiness -- and he's pleased to see -- _lust_.

"I -- ano, prosim. I... want that." Radek presses his hand to Evan's chest, above his heart, and says, "I want you, Evan."

Evan releases Radek's chin, sliding his hand into the soft curls at Radek's nape and leaning in to press a kiss against his parted lips. It feels as if time has stretched and slowed, like the room is filled with honey and they're trapped, struggling through heavy stickiness. Their kiss stretches out, intense and sweet, and then, abruptly, the tension is broken when Radek flicks his tongue against the fullness of Evan's bottom lip.

Now he feels as though he can't get close enough to Radek as he pushes him against the wall, using his full body, mouth and chest and arms and hips and cock and thighs, to hold him there, and Radek is pushing back against him, arching off the wall, arms wrapping around Evan and holding him together even as their frantic rutting threatens to break him apart.

When he comes it's almost a surprise -- he's so intent on Radek, the feel of him beneath his hands and his mouth, the sound of his words _do prdele, většina, prosím vás!_, how he looks so utterly debauched as he comes down from his own orgasm, and yet, somehow, younger and more sweet for it. His knees buckle with the force of it, and he leans hard into Radek, who pulls him close as he leans back against the wall.

"I -- This isn't--"

Radek interrupts him, shushing him with kisses and promises of 'later, we will speak of this later, Evan,' and Evan sighs and agrees as he slides down, stretching out and pulling Radek to lie against him on the cool floor....


End file.
